


thy nervous blood

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thou who is blesséd by the Goddess of War and of Fortuna,<br/>fall from the Heavens to be embracéd by her warmth.</p><p>--<br/>naegi makoto is a soldier who happens to be rescued by the goddess of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thy nervous blood

* * *

 

     will i be the _strong hand_ keeping you safe  
     or will i **break** you in  ha / lf  ?

 

she comes out of nowhere to knock the bullet right off target; it skims off her armor, then falls into the dirt somewhere behind the both of you. this person has arisen like the sun and she’s expelling and extending her rays to crown you. you feel your feet being knocked out from underneath you and as you drop, she’s falling to her own knees in a graceful fashion. before you hit the ground, you grit your teeth for the impact as your bottom meets the dirt. “sorry,” she looks away from you as she worries her lip. “we have to get you out of here though; makoto, is that alright?” your lower lip quivers as you watch her. “you will not win this battle.”

looking away from you as she stands, she finds two people charging from various sides and you feel a shockwave of pain before you no longer feel anything; seconds before the darkness swallows you, you watch her bare her teeth and pull her trigger.

 

* * *

 

there is no noise when you awake; the silence of it all makes your ears ring as you lift up to look around your surroundings. all of this is familiar to you because you find yourself back home where it is safe. your sister should be in the next room over, if you could just roll yourself off of this bed, then you could tell her you are home and mostly uninjured, but when you move, you become aware of the way your head aches. you feel as though it will split if you ever move again. mukuro is there when you turn, her name dawns on you, but feels unfamiliar. her back is pressed against the wall as she stares down at her hands with a strange intensity. when you attempt to use your voice, the last of your strength seems to slip from right underneath you. her murky gaze lifts to meet yours.

“ _be freer_.”

 

* * *

 

when you wake up this time, your eyes quickly focus on her as she spills her arms onto your bed while she kneels on the floor beside it. the pain has subsided a good amount and you can pull yourself up into a seated position, which has her reacting as her eyes flit to yours: to assess any damages and to take inventory. “i’m sorry,” she apologizes for the second time since you’ve met her, but you cannot form a response because she’s   _g l o w i n g_  gorgeously with an energy you don’t think you understand. her eyes seek forgiveness, but you are confused as to why they are on that search in the first place. you shyly meet her gaze and hold it; her eyes are a cold grey, but they are full of a warmth that pulls you in.

 

          “you saved my life,” you say, in awe; she merely bows her head.

 

“i would suppose that you would have been fine, since you were blessed by luck, but i couldn’t risk that…” her words are confusing, and you don’t really follow what she is talking about. _couldn’t risk what?_ you think, _my life_? there are constellations on her shoulders and cheeks that you find yourself tracing with your eyes; there’s an itch in your hands in want to count them, even though you know that’s most likely impossible, even though you’ve got the patience. “your side was winning when we departed, in case you wanted an update on any friends who might be out there. you’ve taken significantly less casualties since the other side’s head doctor was snatched away…”

she seems annoyed at that, slightly, but you don’t really know why, so you just move imperceptibly closer to her. “th,thank you,” you say. she stares at you openly when you thank her, with her mouth slightly agape. you are still hung up on the fact that you are alive currently and you owe it all to her, and that amazes her.

          “mortals are such amazing beings,” she whispers; the awe in her voice matches your own.

you have questions for her, but you don’t really know where to start. plus you don’t want to say anything inappropriate that will upset her or chase her away. both of you spend time just watching each other exist, and to anyone else this would seem like a waste, but you find yourself sinking further and further into a blissful eternity. she’s a goddess of war, but also of harmony and you find yourself falling to place an abrupt kiss onto her forehead in quiet reverence. her breath catches in a way that is so   _h u m a n_  that you find your pulse quickening to the point where you feel as though you are going to fall apart.

“why did you save me?” you finally ask; when you do, your voice wavers and you wish you could retract the words and cram them down within you until they are hidden away forever, but now they are in the air between the both of you.

     she looks up at you with a softened gaze before she lifts herself off the floor and perches precariously on the edge of the bed. for a goddess, she is so careful and orderly; it causes you to wonder how much respect she holds in her heart for mortal humans. her features quickly turn into a pink hue as she struggles to find the right words to give to you. “you… captured my attention, makoto,” she says simply, looking away from you bashfully. she’s flustered by you and you find yourself reaching out to hold her hand even though you know that that might not help. you hope it does, and you wish to act as an anchor for her.

the grip she has on your hand should feel too heavy, but it sends a pleasant warmth singing through your nerves instead. the love that she carries for you is not an overbearing thing, but you can feel it by just sitting next to her. it feels like a steady pulse that heals your wounds with every beat. “you’ve blessed me,” you whisper, “haven’t you?”

her gaze quickly is cast aside as she tries to look at anything that isn’t you as the answer formulates itself in her mind. once it is gathered, she squeezes your hand and finally meets your eyes again. “i’ve always been watching you, makoto, ever since i first noticed you. i’ve been protecting you. luck can be a blessing and a curse, and i never wanted you to succumb to anything terrible.” her voice is even as she tells you. “i have blessed you, and if i could, then i would erect statues and pillars for your momentary existence.” her voice breaks and there’s a storm in her features as she realizes that you could slip right out from underneath her touch.

you notice her falling apart at the seams and you move in to press your lips against her temple. “thank you for saving me,” you mumble, “thank you for watching over me.” gratitude spills from your lips as she moves until both of your foreheads are touching. her eyes slip closed and yours follow; you can feel her breath on you and she can feel how you shake like a leaf in her presence. “i love you, i love you,” you say in reverence.

a simple tilt of the head and she’s pressing her lips against yours gently. your heart nearly stops in your chest as you press back into the kiss with trembling lips. she gives you no more words, but that does not bother you because she tastes like sunlight and you are melting in her presence as she crowns you and surrounds you with her love.

after you separate, she turns crimson as she realizes what she’s just done; if she could pull away from you completely, then she would, but instead she just clutches onto your hand as she visibly gathers herself. “can i come back to you?” she asks, but doesn’t look at you with this question. “now that i’ve revealed myself…. can i see you again?”

     she sounds so unsure and shy, but you reassure her as best as you can when you pull her into an unexpected embrace. gratitude, reverence, and love pour from you as you hold her close. “yes,” you whisper into her neck. “you can spend as much time with me as you’d like.” and you know that she wants forever, but you are a simple human. however blessed you may be by the other gods, you are not a part of them and you can do nothing more than exist how you have been. she wraps her arms around you tightly until you threaten to   _b r e a k_  underneath her touch, but she’s never harmed you: every touch has been healing.

                                                       pulling away from you, she kisses your nose  
                                                                                                                            and your body sings a harmony that she rules over.

 

 

  
  



End file.
